1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment part to which a cable such as a composite cable is attached, and a connecter and an electronic device that include the same attachment part.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of connector, there is a connector in which a plurality of cables are arranged in parallel, and shield conductors are connected in an integrated state by soldering connection. Specifically, a soldering portion (ground bar) to which the shield conductors of the plurality of cables are integrally connected is electrically connected to a shield member of the connector, while connection conductors of the relevant cables are electrically connected to terminal portions of the relevant connector.
This connector is provided with groove portions for positioning the cables at connection positions of the terminal portions, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-8765.
As the cables, there is a composite cable having a plurality of signal lines in which connecting conductors are covered with internal insulators, a shield conductor covering the whole of this plurality of signal lines, and an external insulator covering this shield conductor. In the case of such a composite cable, the respective signal lines need to be disposed in a predetermined arrangement so as to be connected to the corresponding terminal portions of the connecter.
However, even if the relevant connector is provided with the groove portions, it is very difficult to dispose the plurality of the signal lines of the composite cable on the connector in the predetermined arrangement and position them at the connection positions of the terminal portions, which may causes miswiring. Particularly in the case where the connector is small-sized, arranging and positioning work is more difficult. Moreover, if the arranging and positioning of the signal lines is performed on the connector, it is difficult to check the arrangement of the signal lines, which easily causes miswiring. Once the signal lines are connected to the terminal portions, because the signal lines are pressure-contacted or soldered to the terminal portions, the miswired signal lines cannot be rewired easily. Furthermore, if a plurality of composite cables are connected in the soldering portion, the respective composite cables cannot be dealt with freely, which makes it difficult to arrange the respective signal lines of the composite cables.